


Reckoning

by R_Rolling



Series: Adrenaline Series [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: A look into the fateful night that changed Daniel Espinoza's life forever.Must read One Shot of Adrenaline first.
Relationships: Dan Espinoza/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Adrenaline Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553557
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> This is the scene written into Chapter Seven of One Shot of Adrenaline. It gets dark...so buckle in. 
> 
> All Spanish is taken from Google Translate, I'm sorry I know it's not the best but I don't speak Spanish.

Reckoning 

Dan gave Jonathan a shy grin as he parked on what all the kids in school called 'lovers hill'. It was a popular make out spot for the kids in Dan's high school, but tonight there was a school dance so it was deserted. Dan was a nervous sort of excited, tonight he and Jonathan were going to actually do something more than kissing, Dan almost couldn't believe it, couldn't believe that Jonathan actually liked him and was willing to be close with him. Dan shut the car off and turned to his boyfriend with a small smile, Jonathan was adorable, short blonde hair, pale skin, hazel eyes. He was what his mom would call a 'generic white boy' but that was okay, Dan liked him just as he was.

"Hi" Jonathan laughed, he leaned in close and nuzzled his face against Dan's.

"Hi" Dan replied breathlessly, these little moments were the best. Jonathan didn't waste any time, before he even knew it, Dan was being thoroughly kissed. It was the wet and inexperienced kiss you could expect from high schools, but to them it was everything. Soon enough it was warm enough in the car, and cold enough outside that the windows had started to fog up. Dan huffed a laugh as Jonathan trailed kisses down his neck, the laugh stuttered off into a groan as Jonathan sucked hickies into his neck. "Hey not where anyone can see" Dan hissed. 

"Your shirt will cover them I promise" Dan nodded and lent into his boyfriend's chest, back arching as more hickies appeared. Dan felt his shirt being rucked up and moaned as Jonathan's hand gently played with a nipple. Dan was so entranced that he didn't notice the headlights pulling up. 

"Please, please" Dan chanted as Jonathan stuck his head up under Dan's shirt and pulled the nipple his hand wasn't toying with into his mouth. This was the furthest they'd gone, and hopefully they'd be able to go further. Dan was fully prepared to give Jonathan his virginity tonight. 

All was normal and quiet until suddenly it sounded like the door was being ripped off its hinges. Dan pushed Jonathan away with a gasp, he looked up at the figure standing at the open car door, and knew that he was a dead man.

* * *

It happened with a swiftness that Dan knew he should suspect, but really didn't. Juan Espinoza was standing there, white wife beater and long black pants on, one golden chain rested on his chest. He looked so normal that Dan almost thought this was a dream...until it turned into a nightmare. Juan had grabbed Jonathan by the shirt and yanked him out of the car, Jonathan cried out in pain as he was thrown to the ground. "Papa! Please!" Dan cried out, but it was too late. Juan had already brought a booted foot up and slammed it down onto Jonathan's chest. Dan flinched back as he registered the wet cracking of Jonathan's ribs breaking. "Papa!" Dan was gasping, he felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. 

"Pensaste que no te atraparía maricón?" 

"Papá por favor lo siento" Dan could barely breathe, he scrambled out of the car and went to Jonathan. "Jonathan?! Are you okay?" Jonathan had curled up on his side and was gasping for air. 

His father pulled spit up from deep in his chest and hacked it onto Jonathan with a curse. "¿Creías que podrías arruinar a mi hijo? Chico blanco? Tuviste?" His father demanded, but Jonathan didn't know Spanish, and even if he did he wouldn't have been able to answer. 

"Papá por favor no hicimos nada" Dan cried out. He was lying of course, but he didn't want his father to know that. His dad just looked down on him, disgust evident in his whole face, pulling his mouth up into a sneer Juan ripped the shirt off of Dan. Dan cried out in pain as it pulled against the seems before finally coming all the way off. His hard nipples were exposed to the air, along with his neck covered in hickies and spit. 

"¿Llamas a eso nada? Cabrón" Suddenly, his father was on top of him, punching him in the face. Dan closed his eyes as the blows rained down, he brought his hands up but it was no use. Punch after punch all over his face, Dan began to taste blood and felt the pain in his mouth, he knew he had bitten down on his tongue. The blows seemed to never stop, until Jonathan, having caught his breath a little yelled. 

"You're going to kill him! Stop!" Jonathan had tears streaking down his face, Dan noticed as he pulled his right eye open, his left was already swollen shut. This was the worst his father had eve beaten him, Dan was sure they weren't going to get out of this alive, he knew then that all of his prayers were useless. Dan had lain with a man, as little as they had done together they'd already been pinned sinners. He would never go to Heaven, and God was no longer on his side, if Juan wanted to kill him there would be no act of miracle, he would die here on the ground, beaten and bloody and tried. 

"¿Mátalo? Si quisiera matarlo lo haría." Jaun laughed and spit again. "No, él es mi único hijo tanto como es inútil. Lo necesito. Lo que voy a hacer es mostrarle que es un pecador inmundo." His father swung his eyes to him and made one command that had Dan's blood running cold. "desnudo" 

"No Papa please!" 

"Desvestirme o lo haré por ti" 

"Papa" Dan whimpered, he would not, could not do this. Without hesitation his Father grabbed him, Dan yelped as the rest of his clothes were stripped off of him violently. His father immediately went to Jonathan and stripped him as well, making the boy yell out as his ribs were moved around. 

"Si quieres ser maricón, puedes ser maricón. Serás un maricón esta noche y nunca más. ¿Me entiendes hijo?" He was told. Dan shivered against the cold ground, he looked over to Jonathan and his eyes widened in horror, even after all of that Jonathan was hard. Dan gulped trying to get rid of the stone that suddenly sat in his throat. His father crouched down over Jonathan. "chico blanco, si no te follas a mi hijo, encontraré a tu hermana, la violaré y la embarazaré." Dan started to cry, tears burning his swollen eye. He couldn't believe this was happening. Five minutes ago it was the best night of his life and now. 

"Please...I don't understand what you're saying" Jonathan cried "Please" 

His father looked down on Jonathan before switching to English, it was been so long since his father had spoken anything other than Spanish that even as the words came out it was till hard to understand, but Jonathan seemed to understand perfectly. "White boy if you do not fuck my son I will find your sister, I will rape her, and I will get her pregnant." It was said with such a seriousness that they both knew that is exactly that he would do. Dan curled in on himself crying, Jonathan sat there, mouth dropped open. "You will fuck my son!" Juan kicked out hitting Jonathan in the side, Jonathan yelled and tried to pull himself away from the booted foot. "You will do this! Now!" 

"Papa, please just let Jonathan go it was me, I'm the sinner, I poisoned him" Dan pleaded and begged, he didn't want to lose his virginity like this. 

"If you don't hurry white boy, I will have my people find your sister and bring her here. I will fuck her in front of you." Jonathan's little sister was eleven. They both knew they could never let that happen to her. Dan looked to Jonathan, both boys were sobbing.

"Jonathan. Do what you have to" Dan said lowly, turning away as he rolled onto his stomach in the dirt. He spit out a glob of blood and settled onto his elbows and knees, if he had to do this to protect Jonathan's sister, he would. Dan cringed as he heard Jonathan slowly get up, crying out in pain as his ribs moved with every step. Dan felt the warmth at the back of his thighs as Jonathan knelt behind him. This was it, Dan wasn't even sure he wanted to survive this anymore. 

"I'm so sorry..."

"Do it!" his father growled, he kicked out but he missed instead hitting Dan's knee. Dan gasped against the pain and went down to his shoulders. He just wanted this to be over with. 

"Okay! Okay!" Jonathan sniffled. Jonathan shifted behind him, and then there was pressure. Dan tensed as Jonathan ground his hips against him, with a searing pain that rippled up Dan's spin, Jonathan was inside of him now. Dan could only cry into the dirt and force himself not to pray as he was fucked. It was brutal and rough. Jonathan was pumping into him, trying to reach his end before Dan's father got impatient. Dan felt something wet slick the way as slapping noises started. "oh God you're bleeding" Jonathan cried out. 

"Don't stop!" Juan yelled at them, both of them flinched. 

"Just finish it" Dan muttered into the ground. His mouth was full of dirt but he didn't care anymore. It was only a minute later that Jonathan came, but to Dan it felt like hours. 

"Get away!" Juan growled, Jonathan skittered away. Dan laid there with his sore ass in the air now leaking blood and come as his father came over to inspect him like a cow to buy. "Leave white boy" Dan didn't see him, but heard Jonathan's feet pounding against the ground as he ran. "has tenido suficiente?" 

"Yes Papa" Dan whispered. He had no more tears to cry, they'd turned the dirt under him wet, but they'd finally stopped. Dan just wanted to go to sleep. 

"Te levantarás e irás a casa ahora" Juan commanded. Dan sat up slowly until he knelt in the dirt and just breathed slowly for a moment before standing. Fiery pain ran through him with every moment, Dan took a single step to the car and was stopped. "¿Pensaste que alguna vez te dejaría conducir este auto otra vez, hijo? ¿Eres estúpido? No, caminarás a casa." Dan paused and looked his father in the face with his one good eye. He wanted to walk all the way home...naked, at night. Of course he did. Dan said nothing, he just turned on his heel and began the descent down the hill. 

* * *

It took Dan an hour to get home, when he did he saw that both his car...well not his anymore, and his father's were there. It had no been a good trip, his whole body ached violently, and he knew how to avoid the major streets but he'd walked past the back entrance of a bar, flinching when hands reached out to touch him. Luckily Dan got away. Dan took a deep breath before pulling the front door open. He stopped at what he saw was waiting for him in the living room. He saw his father first, sitting on his chair with a hard look on his face. Dan's mother was kneeling on the floor at his feet, Dan looked at her with disdain, he hated that she had married his monster, but he also now understood why she had never left. His father had many connections with the mob. She was trembling and crying and Dan felt distantly sorry for her, but right now he felt more sorry for himself. On the couch though...there was a woman Dan had never seen before, she was sitting there fully naked and looked at him emotionlessly. She was obviously a prostitute. 

"Bienvenido a casa hijo" his father taunted "Tomarás esto, y luego la follarás hasta que ya no seas un maricón" His father held up a pill. Dan wouldn't know until much later that it was a Viagra. But he did as he was told, having sex with the prostitute long into the morning until he passed out form exhaustion and pain. 

After that Dan never looked at another man ever again...until Lucifer. 

THE END 

* * *

These are all the sentences I used in Spanish. 

did you think I wouldn't catch you faggot - pensaste que no te atraparía maricón   
dad please I am sorry - papá por favor lo siento  
did you think you could ruin my son - ¿Creías que podrías arruinar a mi hijo?  
dad please we did not do anything - papá por favor no hicimos nada  
you call that nothing? Dumb ass - ¿Llamas a eso nada? Cabrón  
Kill him? If I wanted to kill him I would. - ¿Mátalo? Si quisiera matarlo lo haría.  
No he is my only son as much as he is useless I need him. What I am going to do, is show him what a filthy sinner he is. - No, él es mi único hijo tanto como es inútil. Lo necesito. Lo que voy a hacer es mostrarle que es un pecador inmundo.  
undress - desnudo  
undress or I will do it for you - desvestirme o lo haré por ti   
If you want to be a faggot you get to be a faggot. You will get to be a faggot tonight and then never again. Do you understand me Son? - Si quieres ser maricón, puedes ser maricón. Serás un maricón esta noche y nunca más. ¿Me entiendes hijo?  
white boy if you do not fuck my son I will find your sister, I will rape her, and I will get her pregnant. - chico blanco, si no te follas a mi hijo, encontraré a tu hermana, la violaré y la embarazaré.  
have you had enough? - has tenido suficiente?  
you will get up and go home now - te levantarás e irás a casa ahora  
Did you think I would ever let you drive this car again Son? Are you stupid? No you will walk home. - ¿Pensaste que alguna vez te dejaría conducir este auto otra vez, hijo? ¿Eres estúpido? No, caminarás a casa.  
Welcome home Son - Bienvenido a casa hijo  
You will take this, and then you will fuck her until you are no longer a faggot - Tomarás esto, y luego la follarás hasta que ya no seas un maricón. 


End file.
